


Brotherly Love

by erenyaegrr



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Incest, Modern AU, Sibling Incest, vague smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenyaegrr/pseuds/erenyaegrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren had always been close to his sister, but it took eleven years of separation for him to understand just how much she meant to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! So I probably wouldn’t read this if I were you. The whole eremika thing has bothered me for a long time because I don’t see how they’re siblings at all after only living together for a year before the titan attack.
> 
> So, because of that I wrote eremika where they’re actually siblings. Oopsie daisy.

It’d been years since Eren had seen his sister, Mikasa. He could remember sitting in the fields behind their house and chasing rabbits as if they were in reach. Whenever he’d skin his knee, she’d be right there to help him limp his way back to the house and place a bandage on the wound only to kiss it better. She was the best big sister he could ever ask for and he was certain that she loved him.

They were only a year apart, and in a lot of ways Eren figured that he must have been a mistake. Sometimes he’d hear his parents whispering heatedly towards one another at night and he’d catch the phrases of ‘money’ and ‘brats,’ usually coming from his father. Apparently two children was too expensive and it was putting a strain on their relationship. Those nights he’d find himself in his sister’s bed as she’d reassure him that everything was going to be okay.

Despite this, his parents were kind to the both of them, trying to provide for them what they could. It was their growing hostility towards each other that was palpable. The subject changing and warping and soon his father was screaming at his mother, no longer bothering to hide his contempt. Apparently Mikasa wasn’t his. Eren wasn’t sure that meant, but his father seemed to understand all too well and if his mother’s wailing was anything to go by, this didn’t bode well for their ‘happy family.’ Mikasa held Eren that night, the two of them curled beneath the blankets with an innocent kind of love. Sometimes it felt like all they had was each other, this was one of those times.

The next day Eren was told to pack a bag of clothes and take some of his favored toys. Never being one for material possessions he hurriedly tossed what he could fit and made his way down the stairs with a confused frown. He wasn’t even able to say goodbye to his sister when he was ushered into his father’s car and driven away.

It had been years since he’d seen Mikasa, about a decade to be exact. At this point he was sure he’d never see her again and he’d stopped looking for the most part. He wasn’t computer savvy and Mikasa had always been a bit private anyways. Having moved across the country, Eren never expected to run into his sister again. She’d always be in the back of his mind and he’d often wondered how she and his mother had ended up. The moment he turned 18 he moved back into the area that he had grown up in, and although he wasn’t surprised to see his old house occupied by another family, he was disappointed. Apparently his mother and Mikasa had moved out about a month after his father left with him according to the neighbors.

He’d grown over the years, most of his baby fat melted away and much, much taller than he was at the age of ten. For the most part, however, he was the same little boy that he’d been when he was forcefully taken from the single most important person to him. To lose a best friend, a family member, his equal, at such a young age…Eren missed her.

A coffee shop that his mother frequented when he was growing up hired him and soon he was able to afford a security deposit on a studio apartment a little ways away. It was nice to be able to stretch out on a mattress rather than fold his long legs up on the backseat of his car.

Working at the coffee shop was nice. He could remember sharing hot chocolate with Mikasa while his mother would order her ‘grown up’ hot chocolate. He’d asked to try his mom’s drink before and his sister had giggled at the face he pulled when the bitter aftertaste settled on his tongue. He still didn’t drink coffee and he’d often order the hot chocolate on his break, sipping at the liquid nostalgically, and more often than not leaving a good half of the cup full as if someone would finish it for him. Customers liked him enough and he’d put on a smile, but he’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t hoping to see slanted eyes and dark black hair rather than the college aged bubbly teenage girl he was currently serving. Not today, though. Probably not ever.

He’d worked out what had happened by now. His mother had had an affair, and it made sense. Mikasa didn’t look much like him, her facial structure was different, different in a way that didn’t suggest a different combination of their parent’s genes, but of a different set of genes all together. She was still his sister though, full-blooded or not. They’d grown up together, bathed together, shared a room, shared a mother. She was his sister, and…Eren missed her.

After living in the area for a year, Eren had started to give up hope, surprised to find that he had had any in the first place. He’d been promoted to a shift lead and found himself working more and more, becoming mechanical in his routine. He didn’t have any friends, didn’t spend time with anyone on the weekends, didn’t even have shows that he liked to watch. Eren was culture-less and maybe a little depressed. He’d probably always be on his own.

"Eren?"

His hand paused over the bar counter he’d been cleaning. The voice was familiar but…it wasn’t quite right. Slowly, he turned around, mouth open and ready to respond before it suddenly seemed that that would be impossible. She was in front of him, Mikasa was in front of him and her gray eyes were wide and her oriental features shocked and…she was so grown up.

He still couldn’t respond.

Her hair was cut into a bob and he couldn’t help but think that it framed her face perfectly. A light shade of lipstick accented her, Eren felt a brief bout of confusion well up in him, admittedly pretty mouth. She was taller, almost as tall as himself despite the slight height advantage she’d always had on him growing up. A bit of red caught his eye, and…

"My scarf."

It wasn’t a question because he was sure that the faded red cloth wound securely around his sister’s throat was the scarf that hadn’t made it in his bag all those years ago and somehow it made him happy to know that it hadn’t gone to waste. She’d always commented on the scarf and when she was cold, Eren would drape it across her head in a messy attempt to try and help.

Mikasa’s hands unconsciously went to the accessory, gripping it loosely in contemplation. The statement seemed to break whatever spell they’d been under and suddenly Eren was announcing that he was going on his lunch, the other cafe workers shooting the two of them confused looks but being a lower rank than Eren, were unable to dispute his decision.

He made his way around the bar, making his way out the front door, automatically expecting his sister to follow him like she always seemed to when they were children. He wasn’t disappointed as he turned around and found himself face to face with the one person he’d wanted to see for the past eleven years. Before he knew it, her arms were around him and he melted. He was young again and she was strong and warm as ever as he leaned his head down to rest atop her own.

"Eren."

It was a mantra and the relief in her voice echoed the thoughts in his head and he was home again and she was home again and they were together.

…

That night he made dinner for the first time in a long time, conversations running freely and banter coming as naturally as it had all those years back. He put up the front that he sometimes did back then when she commented on the cleanliness of his apartment and lack of food in his fridge, reminding her that she wasn’t his mother. However, rather than spurring on hurt as it might have when they were children, it simply brought a new topic to discuss, their mother. She’d died apparently, an aneurysm three years ago and with that the happy mood darkened.

All too soon the night dwindled down, the excitement turned to contentment and their smiles dampening as they realized that Mikasa really should get back to the new place that she lived in and Eren should probably get some sleep because he had to open the cafe in the morning. With promises to see each other again, soon, another warm hug was given, eyes catching each other and the air between them a little warm before they were on their own again.

…

Over the next few weeks, Eren and Mikasa met up frequently, still having plenty to catch up on and trying to fall back into some semblance of a routine. Amazingly, the comfort, the connection, was still there There was almost a phantom force holding them together, understanding passing through the two of them with mere glances and things just made sense.

However, Eren was becoming increasingly aware of something that didn’t make sense. The way that his heart beat faster when he saw Mikasa wasn’t excusable by shock anymore. The way his hands would linger over her waist when they hugged each other in greeting. There was a feeling of deep affection and something maybe…more than love for a sibling that Eren felt when he would catch the way she looked at him and…

At first he tried to blame it on the fact that he missed her and missed her and his body was just confused because he was so used to their physical closeness, but he wasn’t used to it in tandem with having gone through puberty. Then Eren chalked it up to a phase, telling himself that soon his mind would recognize that she was his sister and that they shared blood and that it was wrong, but…somehow it didn’t take the hint. He’d find himself waking up in soaked sheets, find his hand straying while he was in the shower, found himself leaning in when she was in front of him…

Wrong.

But…

Apparently, something in Mikasa felt the same because after weeks and weeks of awkward movements and stolen glances and yes, maybe she ran her hand along his arm unnecessarily along his arm a few times, they kissed. He’d always been the more forward of the two, never afraid to speak up and ask for whatever it was that he wanted, but she was always the one that would take that step towards the finishing blow only to complete it.

Within moments hands were on skin and clothes were coming off and after all those years apart they just. couldn’t. get. close. enough. Nothing would be enough to make up for the time that they lost growing up apart from one another. And how dare his father take him away from Mikasa, how dare he, because she was just everything that had ever been good for him and god he forgot how good it felt to be pressed against her. Granted, it had been in a much different way back then and what he sought now was much different than comfort.

She’d always been warm, but wow he couldn’t believe he’d never noticed just how heated she could be. Her mouth, her eyes, her hair, her skin…

"Mikasa."

The word was whispered, a homage to the way his sister often muttered his own in her stern but caring way. His tone now, however, was much more breathless than anything he’d heard from her. His words more wispy even than the way it would get after hours of running after fireflies in the summer the way they had. She was pressing against him, moving, and it didn’t matter how wrong it was because he’d never loved a person more than her in that moment, in any moment during his life.

"You’re all I have left."

That was right, they’d always had each other, but now they were truly all that they had. Lips sought out the other’s once more and fingers pressed. Breaths came out quickly and in his excitement Eren almost forgot that this was his sister.

"Wait Eren," a metallic square was pressed into his hands and Eren could have smacked himself at his own stupidity. It was more than just the fact that Mikasa was a woman, she was his family. Anything that came from the two of them would likely be…he stopped that train of thought as she got impatient with him, slipping the condom on herself. Suddenly he was pressed to the bed and he should have known she’d been in control, should have known because she was always throwing around her superiority with ‘I’m the older one, you have to listen to me,’ but he found he didn’t mind so much this time.

Passionate is what people often described Eren, but strong is how they described Mikasa. She moved above him and the breath was driven out of him and tears sprang to his eyes like they did all too often and she comforted him and she moved against him, on him, and in and out in and out it was so so good. Better than anything he’d ever felt. There was no one that deserved him more than her, no one he would feel luckier to have, and…

"You’re all I have left."

**Author's Note:**

> Interestingly enough, it’s not that uncommon for separated siblings to develop romantic or sexual attraction towards one another. It’s because they share a different kind of connection and then they’re left feeling lost at the separation and when they’re reunited it’s often confused and warped much like this ended up.
> 
> Sorry that the smut wasn’t really smutty.


End file.
